Manga Guide
The following is a list of chapters of the Hajime no Ippo manga serialized in Weekly Shonen Magazine. Volumes 1-20 Volume 21-40 Volumes 41-60 Volume 44 *Round 389: The Same Engine *Round 390: The Law of Street Fighting *Round 391: Soul Brace *Round 392: Greatest Second *Round 393: License to Kill *Round 394: Final Task *Round 395: Unknown Animal *Round 396: 10 Count *Round 397: My Coronation Volume 45 *Round 398: Champion Commemoration Sale *Round 399: Delicious Moment *Round 400: Long Time Ago *Round 401: 'Prize Fighting' and 'Boxing' *Round 402: Curious Cohabitation *Round 403: Neko-chan the Rickshaw Driver *Round 404: He's My Best Friend *Round 405: Drunken Fist *Round 406: Razor Nekota Volume 46 *Round 407: Instantaneous Light *Round 408: Tekken (Manga) *Round 409: The Spirit Behind One Punch *Round 410: Painful Spirit *Round 411: The Weapon Called Courage *Round 412: Willpower of a Man *Round 413: Blood of a Samurai *Round 414: The Promised Fist *Round 415: The Itagaki Household Volume 47 *Round 416: Unclear Goal *Round 417: The Strongest and Worst Weapon *Round 418: Dempsey Destruction *Round 419: Similar Fighter *Round 420: Challenge the Era *Round 421: Pure-Blooded Infighter *Round 422: Seaman Interview *Round 423: Super Muscle Recovery *Round 424: Ultimate Punch Volume 48 *Round 425: Expression of a Challenger *Round 426: The Navigation Begins *Round 427: In, Out, and... *Round 428: Inexperienced Distance *Round 429: Zero-Distance Battle *Round 430: Swimming in the Sea *Round 431: Bottom of the Sea *Round 432: Endless Road Under the Sea *Round 433: Rotation, Ended Volume 49 *Round 434: Lack of Oxygen *Round 435: Fight With a Smile *Round 436: Unconscious Pursuit *Round 437: Boxer... *Round 438: Upper-Half's Fighting Spirit *Round 439: Path of Life *Round 440: Much Ado About Nothing By the Bedside *Round 441: Person to Give Me Strength *Round 442: The Feelings of a Man on the Verge Volume 50 *Round 443: Small Frog's New Arsenal *Round 444: Boxer's Disqualification *Round 445: Scientist vs Hardworker *Round 446: Goddess of Victory *Round 447: Sixth Stage *Round 448: Special Seal *Round 449: Frog's Scar *Round 450: Doubtful Composition *Round 451: Patience *Round 452: Lies or Truths? Volume 51 *Round 453: The Dreams of a Man Who Can't Fly *Round 454: Giant Gamble *Round 455: 100% Feint *Round 456: Conclusive Difference *Round 457: Man & Woman *Round 458: Muddy Tenacity *Round 459: Distance to Glory *Round 460: What I Wanted *Round 461: The Path of the Boxer *Round 462: Clumsy Technique Volume 52 *Round 463: A Huge Annoucement *Round 464: The Champ's Treachery *Round 465: Cheese Champion *Round 466: Malicious Boxing *Round 467: Bloodthirsty Mad Dog *Round 468: Theory of Dempsey Evolution *Round 469: Itagaki's Research Report *Round 470: Fear from the Blind Spot *Round 471: The Owari Dragon *Round 472: Agony and Loneliness Volume 53 *Round 473: Volg the Guest *Round 474: Volg's Challenge *Round 475: Sawamura's Scenario *Round 476: A Heavy Parting Gift *Round 477: Dempsey Evolution *Round 478: Face of Determination *Round 479: Inside the Ring *Round 480: Ippo's Malaise *Round 481: Heroes and Villains *Round 482: Raging Fists Volume 54 *Round 483: Sawamura's Mistake *Round 484: Intrepid Challenger *Round 485: True Form *Round 486: "Bullet" *Round 487: Makunouchi Destruction *Round 488: Explosive Lightning *Round 489: How Lightning Strikes *Round 490: The Rolling Champion *Round 491: The Spice of Patience *Round 492: The Complete Dempsey Counter Volume 55 *Round 493: A Joyous Feast *Round 494: To Continue Fighting *Round 495: The Reason for Not Falling *Round 496: The Reasonable Gamble *Round 497: oo Potential *Round 498: Curses vs. Cheers *Round 499: Training for Trouble *Round 500: Springing Timing *Round 501: A Counter Destroyer *Round 502: Life-Saving Fists1 Volume 56 *Round 503: Memories of the Hat *Round 504: Strength to Live *Round 505: Place of Destination *Round 506: Umezawa-kun's Reconciliation *Round 507: Powerful Words *Round 508: "Makunouchi Fishing" Gym *Round 509: The Greatest Goal *Round 510: Look Out! Makunouchi Fishing!! *Round 511: Incident at Kamogawa Gym *Round 512: Imai Shock Volume 57 *Round 513: A Boxer's Pitch *Round 514: A Weak Counter *Round 515: Certain Suspicions *Round 516: The Worst "Mosquito" *Round 517: Sanada's Advice *Round 518: Duty to Deny the World Title Match *Round 519: Hawk's Eye *Round 520: World Title Match Shakedown *Round 521: Like a Pro *Round 522: Golden Eagle Volume 58 *Round 523: Mamoru Takamura *Round 524: My Arena *Round 525: Arena Debut *Round 526: Kimura's Bittersweet Symphony *Round 527: Papaya's True Form *Round 528: Shady Fighter Vs Shady Fighter *Round 529: Measurement for Surpassing Limits *Round 530: Expressive Fists *Round 531: Pride as a Boxer *Round 532: Nearly Complete Improved Counter Volume 59 *Round 533: The Main Event Arrives *Round 534: Hawk vs. Eagle *Round 535: Prelude to War *Round 536: An Ominous Pressure *Round 537: Precision Boxing *Round 538: The Watchful Eagle Eye *Round 539: Frustration *Round 540: Wildness Vs Discipline *Round 541: Hawk in a Cage Volume 60 *Round 542: Invisible Damage *Round 543: The Range of No Escape *Round 544: Exceptional Warfare *Round 545: Hunting Hawk *Round 546: Unforgettable Lessons *Round 547: Worst Case Scenario *Round 548: Increasing Unease *Round 549: A Coincidental Event *Round 550: Bloodstained Attack *Round 551: Collision of Skill and Strength Volume 61 *Round 552: Combatant's Heated Feelings *Round 553: Blood Soaked Battle *Round 554: Beyond a Death Match *Round 555: A Hard-Won Victory *Round 556: Lingering Victory *Round 557: World's Greatest Surrogate Son *Round 558: A Star Is Born *Round 559: Itagaki's Resolve *Round 560: Course of Destiny *Round 561: The Spar's Results Volume 62 *Round 562: The Man Who Shattered His Confidence *Round 563: Heart of the Underdog *Round 564: Motivation to Win *Round 565: Naturally Gifted *Round 566: The Unfilled Gap *Round 567: Intense Feelings of a Dark Horse *Round 568: When His Spirit Breaks *Round 569: A Dark Horse Who Grew Straight Up *Round 570: Proof of Being a Pro Boxer *Round 571: Words That Can't Be Said Yet *Round 572: Dempsey Roll Under Siege Volume 63 *Round 573: A Luxurious Gift *Round 574: Severe Training *Round 575: Beyond the Evolution of the Dempsey Roll *Round 576: Something I Want to Try *Round 577: A Place to Reflect *Round 578: The Neverending Journey? *Round 579: Something's Missing *Round 580: Before the Fight *Round 581: The Challenger's Excitement *Round 582: Champion on the Attack *Round 583: Karasawa in the Palm of His Hand Volume 64 *Round 584: The Remaining 30 Seconds *Round 585: Ippo's Focus *Round 586: The One Controlling the Pace *Round 587: A Distorted Orbit *Round 588: Premonition of Progress *Round 589: The Final Counterattack *Round 590: Light and Darkness in the Ring *Round 591: Seal on the Finishing Blow *Round 592: What He'll Soon Realize *Round 593: Battle for Dominance *Round 594: Love Pentagon Volume 65 *Round 595: Dead End *Round 596: A Definitive Deficiency *Round 597: Be Ready For Anything *Round 598: Itagaki's choice *Round 599: Speed Vs Power *Round 600: Beat the Pressure *Round 601: A Close Range Offensive *Round 602: Go-Go Mode *Round 603: Stepping Forward on His Own *Round 604: A Man of Valor's View *Round 605: Boxing High Volume 66 *Round 606: With Alarming Speed *Round 607: A Pro Boxer *Round 608: A Heavy Hitter's Methodology *Round 609: Fearsome Destructive Power *Round 610: Such Unfair Boxing *Round 611: The Trainer's Words *Round 612: Their Choices *Round 613: Visions of My Senpai *Round 614: What Ippo Can Do *Round 615: Within Fading Consciousness *Round 616: The Difference Between Them Volume 67 *Round 617: What He's Seen *Round 618: Itagaki's Pride *Round 619: End of the Duel *Round 620: Recipients of Victory and Defeat *Round 621: West Japan Rookie King *Round 622: The One Who's Waiting *Round 623: The Promised Place *Round 624: Rival *Round 625: Kamogawa Gym's Official Recognition *Round 626: The Schedule from Now On *Round 627: This Time for Sure... Volume 68 *Round 628: Itagaki Returns *Round 629: Baton Pass *Round 630: 22 Wins, 10 Losses, 1 Draw *Round 631: The Boxer He Didn't Want to Fight *Round 632: Disappearances *Round 633: True Form *Round 634: Straight Eyes *Round 635: The Veteran Challenger *Round 636: The Challenger's Greeting *Round 637: Specialty Volume 69 *Round 638: Where the Weakness Is *Round 639: Confused Depth Perception *Round 640: Special Distance *Round 641: Poisonous Fangs *Round 642: Power Struggle *Round 643: Familiar Scene *Round 644: The Invincible Challenger *Round 645: What Take is Doing *Round 646: Ominous Form *Round 647: Tightly Bound *Round 648: Same Position Volume 70 *Round 649: Fighting Head On *Round 650: The Fearless Challenger *Round 651: Going Past the Limits *Round 652: Weakling *Round 653: The Finishing Blow *Round 654: Ruthless Right Hook *Round 655: Father's Back *Round 656: The Bridge to Tomorrow *Round 657: What's Ahead For Everyone *Round 658: The Girl, Her Brother, & My Rival Volume 71 *Round 659: Spoiled Brat *Round 660: Anti-Makunouchi Plan *Round 661: The Enemy Outside the Ring *Round 662: The Wingless Champion *Round 663: Rusted Blade *Round 664: The Worst Match Ever *Round 665: The Match We Promised *Round 666: Inescapable Destiny *Round 667: One More Card *Round 668: Conquered Weakness!? *Round 669: An Idiot's Endeavor Volume 72 *Round 670: The Comeback Kid *Round 671: Aoki the Mastermind *Round 672: A Vast, Distant World *Round 673: Killer Instinct Once Again *Round 674: Mashiba's Real Goal *Round 675: A Bad Feeling *Round 676: Before the Storm *Round 677: Heavy Atmosphere *Round 678: Checking Things Out *Round 679: A Means to Close In Volume 73 *Round 680: Flying Fists *Round 681: Contention of Power *Round 682: Nice Fight *Round 683: Fury *Round 684: Rhythm of the Motion *Round 685: Makunouchi's Teachings *Round 686: Ineffective Knuckles *Round 687: Pride *Round 688: The Wounded Champion *Round 689: Good and Evil *Round 690: The Worst Match *Round 691: Survival Volume 74 *Round 692: The Same View *Round 693: Death Sentence Executed *Round 694: The Final Attack *Round 695: A Battle Beyond Fists *Round 696: Instinct *Round 697: A Ring With No Winner *Round 698: Championship Belt *Round 699: Final Appearance *Round 700: Disturbance at Kamogawa Gym *Round 701: Former Little Leaguers *Round 702: An Unexpected Weakness *Round 703: The True Star Appears Volume 75 *Round 704: The End... *Round 705: Main Eventer *Round 706: Sendou's Goal *Round 707: Pressing the Wrong Buttons *Round 708: The Next Point? *Round 709: Rushed Feelings *Round 710: Mutual Feelings *Round 711: Next Goal *Round 712: Shinoda's Decision *Round 713: An Anxious Ten Rounds Volume 76 *Round 714: Different Techniques *Round 715: Ability Unleashed *Round 716: Withstand One Hit *Round 717: Debut Match *Round 718: The Secret of Their Strength *Round 719: Aoki's Revenge *Round 720: Last Match *Round 721: Fate *Round 722: Untold Reason *Round 723: For What Reason Volume 77 *Round 724: Deep Hole *Round 725: The Weight of Fists *Round 726: A Different Route *Round 727: Scrarred Jimmy *Round 728: The Fist of God *Round 729: Disrupt the Startup *Round 730: Gamble or Threat *Round 731: Tornado *Round 732: Only One Thing *Round 733: Half-Hearted Punches *Round 734: Unfamiliar Fight Volume 78 *Round 735: Rock vs. Rock *Round 736: Chance for Victory *Round 737: The Pursuit of Evolution *Round 738: Gaze Upon God! *Round 739: What He Saw... *Round 740: The God Above the Ring *Round 741: To Miyata-kun *Round 742: Zoo *Round 743: Fist of the King *Round 744: Secret Blow: Beetle's Uppercut *Round 745: The Weight of Those Fists Volume 79 *Round 746: Look Up At the Lightning *Round 747: A Piercing Counter *Round 748: Miyata's Aim *Round 749: A Message from Miyata *Round 750: Conspiracy *Round 751: The Destined Boxer *Round 753: Racoon Boy *Round 754: As the Challenger *Round 755: Red Yellow Blue *Round 756: The Mysterious Trainer Volume 80 *Round 757: Seeking It With Him *Round 758: The Man Known as the Magician *Round 759: Dojo Challenge *Round 760: Magic Inside the Ring *Round 761: Nature of the Magic *Round 762: Extending? Shrinking? *Round 763: Outside Training *Round 764: Different From Before *Round 765: Dual Exchange *Round 766: The Other Weakness *Round 767: A Fight Or A Job Volume 81 *Round 768: Fixing The Fight Fixer *Round 769: Heavy Money *Round 770: Open for Business *Round 771: A Casual Down *Round 772: Magic Show *Round 773: Bewitching Glove *Round 774: The Magician's True Strength *Round 775: The Arm Extends!! *Round 776: The Winner of the Dual Exchanges *Round 777: Guns and Gloves Volume 82 *Round 778: Malfunctioning Machine *Round 779: Other Than Boxing *Round 780: Two Things To Remember *Round 781: These Fists Aren't Heavy *Round 782: Insane Connection *Round 783: Magic Punch *Round 784: Counterattack vs. Counterattack *Round 785: Preparing to Enter the Ring *Round 786: Another Trick *Round 787: I Can See!! Volume 83 *Round 788: Champion's Pride *Round 789: A Fight To Be Proud Of *Round 790: Hurricane Makunouchi *Round 791: Extreme Talent *Round 792: Go For The Throne! *Round 793: The Shape of Talent *Round 794: King of Speed Kings *Round 795: Be Aggressive! *Round 796: Unexpected Spar *Round 797: Hi-Speed Perspective Volume 84 *Round 798: The Worst Feeling *Round 799: The Remaining Round *Round 800: That is Ippo Makunouchi *Round 801: Right and Left *Round 802: An Enviable Pity *Round 803: The Main Event & The Main Event *Round 804: A Higher Level *Round 805: Because of Their Meeting *Round 806: The Unexpected Possibility Volume 85 *Round 807: Beatdown Tour *Round 808: Better Off Not Seeing *Round 809: Two Strong Willed Men *Round 810: Dad's Style *Round 811: Full of Holes *Round 812: The Inherited Dream *Round 813: Always Watching *Round 814: When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom *Round 815: Memories of Cherry Blossoms *Round 816: The Two Champions Volume 86 *Round 817: The Strange Atmosphere *Round 818: KO Sakura *Round 819: Worse Than a Hard Time *Round 820: Their Fathers *Round 821: Wild Animals Caged *Round 822: Death Match In The Corner *Round 823: The Person I've Chased *Round 824: The Unstoppable Punch *Round 825: World Class *Round 826: A Cut Man *Round 827: Best In The World Volume 87 *Round 828: Right Jabs *Round 829: Switch *Round 830: The Source of the Static *Round 831: Eyes of the Champion *Round 832: The Lightning God's Fist *Round 833: A Big Deal *Round 834: Miyata's Hang-up *Round 835: Payoff of Courage *Round 836: Abnormality Volume 88 *Round 837: Asura *Round 838: Miyata's Best Friend *Round 839: The Chosen Path *Round 840: (No Title) *Round 841: A Desperate Boxer *Round 842: The Light *Round 843: No Joke *Round 844: Fist's Memory *Round 845: Genius and Genius *Round 846: A New Life! *Round 847: Opposite Outcome *Round 848: Vengeful Takamura Volume 89 *Round 849: Sayonara, Sakaguchi *Round 850: It was Inspirational! *Round 851: The Fear of Slipping *Round 852: The Challenger of A's *Round 853: The Grim Reaper Returns *Round 854: A Dull Challenger *Round 855: Makunouchiiii.. *Round 856: The Path of Progress *Round 857: The Champion of Nature *Round 858: The Genius and the Famous Trainer Volume 90 *Round 859: Excitement and Aphorisms *Round 860: Cumulative Progress *Round 861: International Sparring *Round 862: Shocking Phonecall *Round 863: Reckless Fight *Round 864: Facing the Sun *Round 865: Higher Upper Class Image *Round 866: To the Bone *Round 867: Instructable Hurricane Winds *Round 868: True Form Discovered Volume 91 *Round 869: Instincts born from Freedom *Round 870: High Power Frontal Barrage *Round 871: Natural Born *Round 872: Predicted Corner *Round 873: Uncanny Wildness *Round 874: Impossible to Predict *Round 875: Unquestionable Genius *Round 876: One in a Million *Round 877: The Corner is where he's most effective *Round 878: A Future World Champion *Round 879: Desperate Advance *Round 880: As many times as it takes *Round 881: The smiling Boxer *Round 882: A small Milestone Volume 92 *Round 883: Desired Battle *Round 884: Right there...! *Round 885: The Grim Total *Round 886: Now What!? *Round 887: No Excuses *Round 888: Desperate Resolution *Round 889: Invisible Hindrance *Round 890: The Wild Child Grounded *Round 891: Traces of Accumulation *Round 892: Your Specialty Volume 93 *Round 893: Trap VS Infinity *Round 894: "He" is a Boxer *Round 895: Simply Amazing *Round 896: The World's Shining Light *Round 897: After the Rumble in the Jungle *Round 898: Goal for the Class A Tournament *Round 899: The Goal: Makunouchi Ippo *Round 900: Little Challenge *Round 901: High Speed Battle Volume 94 *Round 902: The Genius Accelerates *Round 903: Shifting Gears *Round 904: Bitter Strategy *Round 905: Battle Hardened Class A *Round 906: The Genius' Predicament *Round 907: The Genius Takes Flight *Round 908: Potential Unleashed *Round 909: Itagaki's Turn *Round 910: The Ecstacy of Progress *Round 911: The Distance Between Them *Round 912: An "Imposing" Reunion Volume 95 *Round 913: Boy Talk *Round 914: Date Date Date *Round 915: Forecast: Rain of Blood *Round 916: A Conspicuos Challenger *Round 917: Looking Down *Round 918: Thicken Up! *Round 919: Weak,Small,With Bad Punches *Round 920: The Challenger's Mystery *Round 921: A Little to Much *Round 922: Kojima's Weapon *Round 923: Did I Say That? Volume 96 *Round 924: Chestnuts,Potato,With Advice *Round 925: Two Methods *Round 926: Unknown Physicality *Round 927: Loss,Gain,and Their Current Condition *Round 928: What kind of Expression *Round 929: Strange Atmosphere *Round 930: The Bell's about to Ring *Round 931: Reporting in, With a Smile *Round 932: The Champion is on His Way to Brawl *Round 933: An Abnormal Start Volume 97 *Round 934: A Stance He Never Learned *Round 935: An Unseen Full Swing *Round 936: The Reason He's a Big Mouth *Round 937: The Ultimate Pattern Vs A Desperate Counter *Round 938: Leathal Pre-Emptive Strike *Round 939: Surviving Multiple Hits *Round 940: The Featherweight Card is Full *Round 941: A Missed Promise *Round 942: The People's Challenger *Round 943: A Dream Match in a Bar *Round 944: Beware a Champion Who Drinks By Himself Volume 98 *Round 945: The Key to Unsealing *Round 946: Those Without Talent *Round 947: Ippo's Class A Predictions *Round 948: What the Trio's Hiding *Round 949: The Reasons He Gets Hit *Round 950: Deep Rooted Trauma *Round 951: Kamogawa Gym- Style Therapy *Round 952: Before Their Finals *Round 953: The Itagaki's Family Cheering Methods *Round 954: Timespace Invader *Round 955: Hedgehog Vs Speed Star *Round 956: A Barrage of High Speed Flickers Volume 99 *Round 957: Performance Test *Round 958: This is Class A *Round 959: A Reason to Sulk *Round 960: Cranking It Up In Round 2 *Round 961: Equilibrium Break *Round 962: The Old Model's Strategy *Round 963: Shinoda's Method for Concentrating *Round 964: Shuffle Time *Round 965: The New Model Accelerates Volume 100 *Round 966: Shiritori Combinations *Round 967: Why He Can Hit Him *Round 968: The Old Model's Pride *Round 969: Final Lap *Round 970: Red Zone *Round 971: Forced Obsolescence *Round 972: A Senpai's Dignity *Round 973: Big Problems *Round 974: Don't Let Him Live, But Don't Kill Him Either *Round 975: Bored Now *Round 976: The Martial Art Of Boxing Volume 101 *Round 977: Turning Point *Round 978: It's Up To My Partner *Round 979: My Goal *Round 980: At the Sushi Belt Restaurant *Round 981: The World's Beckoning *Round 982: A Step Towards the World *Round 983: Sendou's Rules *Round 984: The Wolf Stalks Glory *Round 985: The White Fang Returns *Round 986: World Class *Round 987: The Wolf, Hunted *Round 988: Freedom or Trials Volume 102 *Round 989: The Lone Wolf's Place of Dying *Round 990: Their Strength *Round 991: The Return of the Shallow *Round 992: World Class Battle *Round 993: Exchanges at the World Level *Round 994: Foresight and Reaction *Round 995: High Level Information Warfare *Round 996: Life and Death in the Ring *Round 997: Eagle's Curiosity *Round 998: Checkmate *Round 999: The Only Chance *Round 1000: The Soul of a Wolf Volume 103 *Round 1001: Wolf's Charge *Round 1002: Unbroken Fang *Round 1003: Guard Breaker *Round 1004: Fate of the Wolf *Round 1005: Memories *Round 1006: The Wolf's Last Battle *Round 1007: The White Fang's Destination *Round 1008: The Fighting! *Round 1009: Before Taking On The World *Round 1010: Cooking Fish Made Easy *Round 1011: Weaker Volume 104 *Round 1012: Everyone's Next Round *Round 1013: Cocked And Ready *Round 1014: The Man Who Knows Ricardo Martinez *Round 1015: Incarnation Of Machismo *Round 1016: Machismo vs. Earnestness *Round 1017: More than a knockoff *Round 1018: Signs of Increase *Round 1019: Close Encounter *Round 1020: Those Words *Round 1021: A Nation's Hopes Volume 105 *Round 1022: A New Name *Round 1023: A Grudge Renewed *Round 1024: I Know You *Round 1025: As Long As My Head's Clear *Round 1026: Grind... *Round 1027: A Visible Inevitability *Round 1028: Heir to the Throne *Round 1029: Arrival of a New Era *Round 1030: Witness to History *Round 1031: The Wind God's Challenge *Round 1032: A Mexican God Volume 106 *Round 1033: A Mexican Left *Round 1034: Step by Step *Round 1035: Impressions After First Contact *Round 1036: Standards Of the World *Round 1037: What Makes Him Strong *Round 1038: Aim to Close In *Round 1039: Dodge, Duck, and Dive In *Round 1040: What's Hidden? *Round 1041: Threat to the World *Round 1042: How to Deal with the Second Arrow *Round 1043: Penetrating Arrow *Round 1044: Super Close Range Punching Match Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *Round 1045: Feedback, Confidence *Round 1046: Stepping Towards Glory *Round 1047: An Irritating Advance *Round 1048: Inevitable Result *Round 1049: Not Knowing *Round 1050: From Beyond Consciousness *Round 1051: The Enemy's Name is Confusion *Round 1052: N/A *Round 1053: N/A *Round 1054: N/A *Round 1055: N/A *Round 1056: N/A Other *The Naniwa Tiger: Hajime no Ippo Side Story (Hajime no Ippo Gaiden) * Category:Manga